Side by Side, Even on Different Sides
by WindyCity96
Summary: (Part 10 of the Romanogers Soulmate Series) Steve and Natasha fight to start a family while the Sokovia Accords try to tear them apart.
1. Chapter 1

_Steve and Natasha Rogers lay in bed on an early winter morning, the world outside their window covered in a fresh blanket of fallen snow, fast asleep in each other's arms._

_The soldier and the spy were suddenly woke up from a pair of children burst into the room, a red-headed boy and a blonde-haired girl still in their pajamas, racing over to the bed as they shouted. "Wake up! Wake up, it's Christmas!" _

_Natasha groaned into her husband's chest as the children climbed onto the bed, jumping up and down as they cheered. "It's Christmas! It's Christmas! Mamma, Daddy wake up!"_

"_Remember when we got to sleep in on Christmas?" Natasha whispered._

"_Those were the days," Steve groaned as his son's foot landed on his stomach "Okay, okay. We surrender."_

"_We give up. Mamma and Daddy are awake," Natasha said with a sigh as she sat up in bed "Just no more jumping, please."_

"_It's Christmas!" the children cheered "Time for presents! Time for presents!"_

"_Okay. Okay," Steve chuckled his children dragged him and Natasha out of bed "We'll be there in a minute."_

_As the children hurried off to the Christmas tree, the soldier and the spy wrapped their robes over pajamas, blue for him and red for her, right before Steve leaned down and stole a quick kiss. "Merry Christmas darling," he whispered._

"_Merry Christmas," Natasha repeated with a smile._

_The two Avengers walked through the halls hand in hand and into the commons room, the once plain and reserved space now covered with lights, wreaths and mistletoe._

_"Freeze, little Commandos!" Steve ordered once he spotted his children under the tree, ready to tear into the ocean of presents around them "You know the rules, Mamma needs her coffee and Daddy needs to get this all on tape." As Natasha walked into the kitchen, Steve pulled a video camera out of the closet and set it up, finishing up right when his wife came back with some much needed caffeine. "And...go!"_

_The kids got all the presents they wanted and more. Natasha gave Steve a new compass and he gave her a beautiful pair of ruby earrings. After cleaning up all of the wrapping paper covering the floor, Steve headed into the kitchen to make breakfast with his daughter nipping at his heels, while Natasha sat on the couch and watched her son play with his new favorite toys: Sheriff Woody and Buzz Lightyear._

"_Are you ready for Daddy's Christmas pancakes?" she asked. "You'd better hurry if you don't want your little sister to eat them all first."_

"_We can't eat yet. We haven't finished opening presents."_

_Natasha tilted her head. "There's nothing left under the tree."_

"_That's because I didn't put your present under the tree."_

_Natasha's eyes widened. "You got me a present?"_

_The little boy gave his mother a mischievous smile. "You're getting warmer."_

_Hot or cold. It was the children's favorite game. Day after day, they would sneak into Natasha and Steve's room, take something and hide it somewhere in the house. But as much as Natasha loved the opportunity to play with her children, she was too excited from the fact that her little boy had gotten her a Christmas gift. "Don't forget, I have ways of making you talk."_

_The little boy's eyes widened as he recognized the smirk on his mother's face, dropping his toys as he started to run around the room, with Natasha right behind him. After backing him into corner, the Black Widow scooped her son up and raised him high, causing him to squeal in delight as her fingers fluttered up and down his stomach._

"_You going to tell me where now?" Natasha as she continued to tickle her son "Huh?"_

"_The stocking!" he gasped between laughs "It's in the stocking!"_

_Natasha smiled as she set her son back down on the ground, walking into the fireplace where several red and white velvet stockings hung. Natasha reached into the one with her name on it and pulled out a small present wrapped in red silk paper, sitting down on the couch before she opened it up._

_It was a comic book. Handmade from stacks of construction paper, held together by a trio of binder rings. Natasha stared at the cover, a drawing of herself and Steve in their mission suits, the words: "The Adventures of Captain America and the Black Widow" written above it. Natasha felt the familiar sting of tears as she flipped through the pages, each capturing a piece of the many bedtime stories pulled from the life experiences of the two Avengers: Budapest, the Battle of New York, Washington DC, Sokovia._

"_I made it myself," the little boy tugged at the hem of his pajama shirt as he asked "Do you like it?"_

"_I love it." Natasha picked her son up and set her on knee "Thank you so much, baby."_

"_Merry Chrsitmas Mamma." The little boy's eyes sparkled as he wrapped his arms around his mother's neck "I love you."_

* * *

Natasha's eyes snapped open as her dream came to an end, a hand naturally drifting down to her stomach.

* * *

Natasha walked into the kitchen of the New Avengers facility later that morning, wearing a soft black robe, while her husband made breakfast.

"Morning darling," Steve greeted, wearing a dry fit shirt and track pants as he kept his eyes on the skillet full of eggs.

"Morning," She repeated, no longer bothering to hide her Russian accent. Natasha sighed as she made herself a cup of coffee "I had the strangest dream last night."

"What about?"

"We were parents." Natasha's stomach did a back flip as soon as the words left her lips "It was Christmas morning, they dragged us out of bed to open gifts, you filmed the whole thing, made us pancakes. Our son made me a gift. It was...perfect. I know we say we didn't want to have kids right away," she acknowledged as Steve turned around from the stove "That we wanted to take some time to get used to married life first. But getting pregnant isn't exactly easy for me and, what?" Natasha tilted her head as noticed the look on her husband's face "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You're glowing."

Natasha chuckled as she took a sip of her coffee. "Very funny."

"I'm not joking." Steve's eyes remained locked in a state of awe as he looked at his soulmate, surrounded by what he could describe as a dazzling red and blue flame. "I think I should take you to a doctor."

* * *

"Are you sure?" Natasha sat Steve in the medbay later that morning, staring at Helen Cho in disbelief. "I mean, are you really sure?"

"I'm just as surprised as you are. But I checked all the test results and they all say the same thing," Helen gave the soldier and spy a smile as she announced "You're pregnant."

"Pregnant?" Natasha felt her world turn upside down as the doctor handed her a small image of an ultrasound. "How is this possible? I was sterilized when I was sixteen. You said it would take weeks of Cradle treatments just for us to have a chance."

"As I said, I'm just as surprised as you are," Helen repeated "To be honest, there's still so much about soulmates understand. How we find them, the colors we see when we meet them."

"It's a miracle." All eyes turned to Steve when he spoke, his eyes sparkling like a child's on Christmas morning. "How far along is she?"

"About six weeks," Helen answered.

"Can you tell if it's a boy or a girl?"

"It's a little early to tell, Captain."

Steve jumped quickly turned around from the doctor at the sound of the door closing. "Nat?" The soldier walked out and found his wife standing alone in the hall. "Darling, are you okay?"

"I'm not ready." The Black Widow kept her eyes locked on the wall as she explained, "I want to have kids, I do. Maybe more than anything. But when I was in Red Room, they did something to my mind. Tore apart every memory I had of my parents. How can I be a mother when I can't even remember what my own mother looked like?"

"You're scared." Steve placed a gentle hand on his wife's shoulder, causing an icy wave of comfort to wash over her "I'm scared too, Nat."

Natasha turned to face her husband with a curious eye. "You literally asked Cho if the baby was a boy or a girl while grinning like an idiot."

"Because I'm excited," he said with a chuckle "But that doesn't mean I'm not scared. My father died in Europe with I was two. All I have are the stories my mom told me growing up. I don't feel ready either. But we do have nine months to get ready."

"More like seven and a half months," Natasha countered 'You really think we can do this?"

"Army of two, right?"

Natasha felt a smile form across her lips as she took her husband's hand. "Army of two. Soon to be three," she added with a smile "I love you."

"I love you too," Steve grinned as he wrapped his wife into a warm hug "We're going to be parents."

* * *

"Steve, cut it out." Natasha giggled as her husband continued to kiss her stomach, the soldier and spy lying lazily in bed at home. After leaving Helen's office, Steve proceeded to spoil his wife rotten, whisking her away to a night of dinner and dancing.

"Uh-oh," Steve gave his wife a teasing smile as he whispered into her stomach "I think mommy's jealous that you're getting all the kisses. Daddy will have to fix that."

Natasha laughed as her husband leaned up and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips.

"One for mommy," Steve said with a grin "and one for baby."

Natasha laughed as he bent down and kissed her stomach again. "You are going to spoil me and Steve Jr."

"Steve Jr?" the soldier tilted his head as he asked "You think it's a boy?"

"I don't know," Natasha shrugged, "I'm still blown away that we're even having a kid."

"But?"

"But when Cho showed us the sonogram, all I could think about was the little boy from my dream." Natasha softly, the image of that sweet little boy popping back into her head. "I can't explain it, but I just feel like it's a boy."

"Oh."

Natasha tilted her head at the tone inherited husband's voice. "What is it?"

"Nothing. I'm a firm believer in women's intuition, so if you say it's a boy, odds are it's a boy. I would love to have a son," he said truthfully.

_But that wasn't your first choice, _Natasha thought. "Sweetheart, what was the first thing that came to mind when you saw the sonogram?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

Steve's cheeks turned red as he said the words, "Little Natasha."

"You want a little Natasha?"

"Very much, yes. But I would still love to have a son," Steve repeated. " You know, I did see us having a boy and a girl when we kissed in DC."

"So did I. I saw them last night too." Natasha smiled as imagined life after giving birth to a little girl: playing dress up, doing her hair, teaching her ballet. "I'd love to have a daughter. But I want a son too."

"So, one of each?"

"One of each. Starting with this one," Natasha said, placing a hand on her stomach. "Our beautiful baby boy."

"Or girl. Either way, your mommy and daddy love you very much," Steve whispered, right before placing another kiss on his wife's stomach.

"Hey." Natasha faked a hurt expression as she forced a pout "That was supposed to be my kiss, daddy."

"Oh, I'm sorry mommy." Steve said with a smirk, leaning up towards his wife's face as he spoke in a husky voice "Let me make it up to you."

"Captain."

The soldier and the spy jumped as a familiar android phased through the wall.

"Oh dear." The Vision tilted his head as he noticed Captain America hovering above the Black Widow with legs wrapped around his waist. "It appears I have interrupted something."

"Yes you did," Natasha confirmed, groaning as she threw her head back onto her pillow. "How times do we have to tell you to knock?"

"Forgive Mrs. Rogers," Vision politely apologized "But Mr. Wilson has identified Brock's Rumlow's latest target."

Steve's sex drive shut down as he heard the familiar call of duty. "Where?"


	2. Chapter 2

Steve stood in the hallway of the CIA facility in Romania, his jaw clenched tight as he tried to shake off his latest argument with Tony Stark. The super soldier looked up from the floor as he felt a familiar warmth, a hint of a smile tugging at his lips as his wife walked into view.

"For the record, I told Tony I should be the one to offer you deal," Natasha commented "I am the one you can never say no to, afterall."

"Did you know Wanda is being held prisoner at the facility?" Steve asked in an icy tone.

"Yes." Natasha felt her stomach twist up in knots at the look on the husband's face "Steve, I don't like it anymore that you do. But we are on thin ice with the government right now and having Wanda running around unsupervised after what happened in Nigeria isn't going to do us any favors."

"Wanda saved my life in Nigeria. Along with countless others. If it weren't for her, there's not telling how many people Rumlow would've taken out when he blew himself to kingdom come. This is why I didn't sign the Accords," Steve insisted "It's not about accountability, it's about control. These politicians are afraid of us coming after them when they abuse their power and now they're trying to put each and every one of us on a leash. How we know these people won't try to experiment on Wanda?" he asked "or turn her into a weapon? How do we know they won't come after our child?"

Natasha brought a protective hand to her stomach as she suppressed a flinch. "I won't let that happen."

"What if you don't have a choice?"

"Then I'll give Ross and his friends a reason to be afraid," Natasha promised.

* * *

Tony watched Steve and Natasha curiously as they talked out in the hall, the spy quickly bringing a hand to her stomach after Steve told her...something. Natasha had been suffering from a sensitive stomach ever since flying to Europe. And she had been more than willing to let the doctors look her over after Vienna. Natasha hated doctors. Why would she let them poke and prod her any longer than she had to? That's when Tony remembered Steve's assumption about his relationship with Pepper.

Natasha blinked as she walked back into the conference room, instantly noticing the semi-retired Iron Man staring at her. "What?"

"Are you pregnant?"

Natasha felt her jaw go slack at the billionaire's question.

"Oh my God." Tony's eyes widened in disbelief "That idiot! That stupid, self-righteous, _idiot! _I just gave him a way out. I told him I could get the charges dropped and get Barnes mental help if he signed the Accords and your husband all but spit in my face. Why would he do any of this is he's got a kid on the way?"

"Because he's Steve," Natasha answered, as if that explained everything "and I wouldn't have married him if he was anything else."

Tony let out scoff and he poured a glass of water and handed it to the expecting mother. "How far along are you?"

"About six weeks," Natasha answered "Steve swears it's a girl. I say it's a boy. I honestly don't think I've ever been more scared of anything in my life," she confessed, placing a hand on her stomach "or this excited."

"Congratulations." The billionaire felt a sliver of a smile tug at his lips as he realized there was a good chance Steve and Natasha's kid was going to call him uncle "Some first week, huh?"

"No kidding."

"I'm going to fix this Nat," Tony promised, instantly noticing the worried look on his friend's face "I'm going to get Cap to sign those Accords. You two will be going over baby names and painting a nursery before you know it."

"Don't count on it," Natasha warned "my husband can be very stubborn."

"Is he? I hadn't noticed." The Iron Avenger glanced up at the ceiling as the light suddenly went out "Now what?"


	3. Chapter 3

Captain America stood in the middle of a German airport in the middle of the day, surrounded by Iron Man and his team.

"Steve, you know what's about to happen," Natasha warned "Do you really want to punch your way out of this?"

The soldier felt a lump form in his throat as he looked away from his wife. "You know I don't."

"Then _don't,_" Tony snapped "You don't want this to end a fight, then just _stop._ Look at her," he demanded pointing at Natasha "Don't look at me, look and _her._"

Steve obeyed, looking directly into his wife's eyes as the billionaire continued to talk.

"You are risking everything with her. Birthdays, Christmases, first steps, first words," Tony listed off furiously "And you're about to lose all of it."

Steve's eyes widened as Natasha gave him a simple nod.

"Hey Clint!" Tony shouted "What was it you said at the wedding? 'Don't hurt Nat or I'll put an arrow in your head?' Well you better take your shot because Cap decided to put himself on the top the UN's most wanted list while his wife is pregnant with their first child!"

"You guys are having a baby?" Spider-Man asked with a gasp as his eyes went wide "Do you know if it's a boy or a girl? Are you going to name it after one of the other Avengers? Can I babysit?"

"Kid," Tony gave the newcomer glare "Not now."

"Right. Sorry," Spider-Man apologized nervously "I'm just a big Romanogers fan. They're like, my favorite Avengers ship. Right after you and Miss Potts, Mr. Stark."

"Tony."

"Shut up!" Iron Man snapped as he jabbed a finger in Steve's face "You don't get to talk, _Pops._ Ever since I found out about the little bundle of joy on you two have on the way, I have been _bending over backwards _to clean up your mess. You want to watch your baby grow up from behind prison glass? Because that's where you're headed! So you are going to turn yourself in and you are going to bring in Barnes. Now," Tony emphasized "because it's _us. _It's not some jack-booted thugs with itchy trigger fingers, it's _us. _You say you Barnes is being set up? Then come with us, tell us your side of things and then we can figure this out together. Like we always have. This is your last chance, your last chance," Tony repeated in a wavering voice "to keep from tearing the Avengers and your family apart."

Steve stayed silent, his heart literally at war with itself as he stared into Natasha's eyes, silently begging him to listen. Part of him wanted nothing more than to surrender, to find a peaceful way to end all of this. To go home with Natasha and prepare for the arrival of their child. "I love you."

Natasha tilted her head at the tone in her husband's voice. "I love you too."

"Clint," Steve took a deep breath as he raised his web-bound hands in the air "Take the shot."

_"For the record, you and I are going to have a very serious talk when this is all over," _the archer warned.

As the arrow tore through the webs around his hands and Scott gave him back his shield, Steve swore he could hear Natasha's heart breaking. He didn't want to do this. But that psychiatrist was already on his way to Siberia. By the time Steve and the others could convince Ross and T'Challa to believe their story, it would be too late. "I'm sorry."

* * *

Steve stood in the crumbling hangar bay with Bucky as their friends battled one another outside, staring at Natasha as she aimed her Widow's Bite right at them.

Natasha's heart pounded against her chest as she looked her husband in the eye. "You're not going to stop."

"You know I can't." Out of all the ways this could end, this was the outcome Steve feared the most.

Natasha sighed. "I'm going to regret this."

Steve flinched as he heard the sound of the Widow's bite firing, his eyes widening as the electric volt whizzed past him and Bucky. Straight into T'Challa's chest.

"Go," Natasha ordered.

Steve staggered back in awe as Bucky ran onto the jet, staring at his wife in confusion and disbelief. "Why would you-?"

"Army of Two, remember? I'll buy you as much time as I can," Natasha promised, firing another shot into the king's chest "Now go!"

Steve's stomach sank to his knees as he followed his best friend onto the plane, watching his wife through the window as they flew into the distance.

* * *

Natasha stood in the hallway at the New Avengers facility with a wounded Tony Stark, the billionaire struggling to keep his rage in check as he spoke.

"You know ever since your husband broke the Accords, Ross and his buddies have been watching you under a microscope. And every time they tried to paint you as Captain America's little spy, I stood up for you. I defended you," he emphasized "Told them that I had never met a woman more dedicated to making the world a better place. That your loyalty was beyond reproach. And that if anyone could convince Cap to come in quietly, it was you. And then you let him go," Tony said in a disappointed tone "and now my best friend is facing a lifetime without the use of his legs."

"We went too far."

"You know I got Ross to agree to house arrest?" Tony revealed "Our friends just spit in the face of international law and I got them a deal with no jail time! All we had to do was bring. Them. In."

"T'Challa wants to put Barnes in the ground," Natasha insisted "And the only way Steve is going to let that happen is over his dead body."

"Says the woman who brought him onto the task force. Tell me something, are you even pregnant," Tony sneered "or just was that just B.S. to get me to go easy on your husband?"

Natasha was taken aback as she at her friend in disbelief. "Are you incapable of setting aside your ego for one minute? If Steve was willing to fight us, it's because whatever he and Barnes are trying to do has a ticking clock."

"Oh, you've got enough problems all by yourself, Natalie," Tony warned, snarling slightly as he referenced when he first met the Black Widow "T'Challa told Ross what you did. They're coming for you."

"I'm not the one who needs to watch their back. And to answer your question," Natasha reached into her back pocket and pulled out a photo and a piece of paper, slamming them into Tony's broken arm, causing him to wince. "I didn't lie." And she walked off.

Tony resisted the urge to crack his head open as he looked at the objects Natasha had given him: a sonogram photo and a list of baby names. The billionaire felt his stomach twist up in knots as he read over the boys column, his heart filled with guilt and honor as noticed the fourth name, sitting between Clint and Nick: Anthony.

_"Nice work boss," _A familiar A.I. said in his ear.

"I don't need a reminder that I screwed up FRIDAY. I need a way to fix it."

* * *

"What's Army of Two?" Bucky asked. The Winter Soldier sat on the jet with Steve, breaking the silence as the two of them flew to Siberia.

"It's from our wedding vows," Steve explained in a thin voice "It's we'll always be there for each other."

"What do you think going to happen to her? To your friends?"

Steve's heart stopped as imagined the worst, the thought of his wife and friends being shipped off to some government black site. "Whatever it is, I'll deal with it."

"You're going to be a father," Bucky reminded "I shouldn't be worth all this to you, Steve."

The first Avenger craned his neck over his chair as he looked his best friend in the eye. "What you did before, it wasn't your fault. You didn't have a choice."

"I know. But I did it. I may not be guilty for Vienna, but I'm still guilty," Bucky confessed shamefully "I have seventy years' worth of blood on my hands, and you just risked a future with your kid for me. Why would you do that?"

"Because I wouldn't be able to look my child in the eye if I did."


	4. Chapter 4

"Thank you for this."

Steve stood with T'Challa on the balcony of the royal Wakandan medical center, having just put the Winter Soldier back into cryostasis until the king's sister, Shuri, could find a way to remove the subjective programming from Bucky's mind.

The king turned away from the vast city outstretched below him. "Your friend and my father, they were both victims. If I can help one of them find peace…," T'Challa's voice trailed off then, his gaze turning back to the window. He hoped his father would've been proud of what he'd done.

"You know if the world finds out he's here, they'll come for him," Steve warned.

"Let them try." T'Challa knew to secret the nation of Wakanda possessed. The power it wielded from the shadows. If the outside world ever made the mistake of attacking _his _nation, they would be in for a grim realization. "There is a place for you Captain," he offered "and your friends, if you wish."

"I can't speak for the others, but there's someone else I need to find."

"Your wife."

Steve nodded, glancing down at the compass in his hand, staring at the wedding photo in the cover. "She's out there somewhere, carrying my child. I can't even begin to think about my next move until I find her."

"Perhaps I can be of assistance. My agents have uncovered her location," T'Challa revealed, earning a surprised look from Steve "There is jet prepared if you wish to see her."

* * *

Natasha walked out of the bathroom of her small cottage in the Irish countryside, wearing a cream cable-knit sweater and jeans, her once long scarlet hair now short and blonde. She hated it, but being on the run meant finding ways to disguise yourself. And since joining the Avengers, Natasha had become a public figure. Which meant she would need to take drastic measures if she wanted to keep a low profile. And natural red hair was not low profile.

The Black Widow pulled a gun out of the waistband of her jeans as she heard the sound of a jet landing outside. But it wasn't a Quinjet. The Russian-born assassin hurried to the window and peeked out from behind the curtain to see where her guests were coming from. But there was nothing there.

Natasha aimed her gun at the door as she heard a knock, ready to fire at a moment's notice.

That's when she felt it, the sudden chill that made her hairs stand on end. The shiver running down her spine. The calming sense of peace as a blue light shining against the windows.

Steve didn't know what to expect when the door opened. Would Natasha be happy to see him? Would she be angry? Had she been hurt getting out of the States? But when the door opened up and her saw her standing there, surrounded by the beautiful red light of her soul, Steve felt all his fears melt away.

The two soulmates shared a breath of relief as they threw their arms around each other, the soldier burying his face into the spy's shoulder as she rested her face against his chest.

"I found you," he whispered.

"I knew you would," Natasha answered. That was why she went to came to this part of Ireland to hide. Ten miles from where Steve's mother grew up. "You shouldn't be out in the open." Natasha quickly pulled her husband inside as he remembered that the Accords were still after them, locking the door and closing the curtains.

"Are you alright?" Steve asked quickly "Is the baby?"

"The baby's fine," Natasha assured "We're fine." The Black Widow frowned at the feel of a harsh chill, looking back at her husband to see him sitting on the edge of the bed, a puddle of tears forming at his feet. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"Everything," he croaked in a voice filled with anguish "us, the team, Bucky. It's all a mess and it's my fault. I'm sorry, darling. I'm so sorry," Steve repeated, unable to look his wife in eye "I ruined everything. I should've come in with you in Germany. I should've told Tony," the soldier's voice trailed off at the mention at the Iron Avenger, remembering the shattered look on his face when Steve confirmed the truth he'd been hiding for the past two years.

"Tell Tony what? Steve," Natasha bent down in front of her husband's face, gently wiping the tears from his cheek "Tell Tony what?"

The first Avenger took a shaky breath as he began. "The man that framed Bucky, Zemo, he was Sokovian intelligence. His family was killed by Ultron. So he started decrypting the SHIELD files we dumped online back in DC. He found out that Bucky killed Tony's parents. That Hydra recovered a security footage of the murders."

"Which was kept in Siberia."

Steve nodded. "Tony followed us to Siberia after he figured out Bucky was innocent, we called a truce. Then Zemo made him watch his parents die. With their killer right there in the room with him. He was going to kill Bucky, Nat. He would've killed Bucky. So I, I,"

"You fought him." Natasha finished, knowing from her husband's tone that it was far more brutal than what had happened at the airport.

Steve's stomach twisted up in knots he remembered the look on Tony's face when Steve shattered his arc reactor, the billionaire's eyes filled with absolute fear for his life. "Zemo wanted to tear the Avengers apart, and he did. I let him tear us apart."

"No."

"We wouldn't have to hide if I told Tony the truth about his parents. I _should've_ told him the truth," but I couldn't. Instead I turned our friends into fugitives, I nearly pushed you away, trapped our child in a life on the run with no home," Steve squeezed his eyes shut as the tears kept coming "I ruined everything. "

"Hey." Natasha pulled her husband to his feet and draped her arms across his neck. "This is your home, remember?" she asked, referencing their vows "I'm your home, you're my home and as long as we stay together, we are home. Now I know that things got rough for us back there, but not for one second did I think about calling it quits," Natasha promised "not for one second. And if the world wants to come after us, we'll fight them off one by one. Because together, we're unstoppable. Together, we're an army."

Steve looked at his soulmate in amazement. "I don't deserve a woman like you."

"It's not about deserve," Natasha said with a smile, "It's about giving each other what we need. And right now we need each other more than ever."

"Yeah," Steve took a deep breath as he wiped the tears from his face "I tend to do really stupid stuff when you're not around."

"No argument there," Natasha said with a laugh "We could try and break them out."

"I already have. Clint and Scott stayed behind, took a plea deal. Maybe we could try and do the same?"

Natasha shook her head. She was a former Russian spy who let one the world's most wanted escape custody. If she turned herself in, she'd give birth to her baby from a prison cell. "And the others?"

"Wakanda. T'Challa's granted us asylum for the time being. Said we'll have the best doctors in the country for the baby."

"Wakanda it is."

Steve smiled as he took his wife's hand in his, ready to face whatever came next, together. "By the way, I like your hair."

"Shut up."


End file.
